


you start a DDR war... In my heart.

by Kawaii4lyfe



Series: Friday Game night [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, DDR, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, I am the worst author, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, again there is drug use in this, based on my own experiences, but also a nap, ereri, idk - Freeform, im sorry, maybe a bit ooc, no sex tho, not really - Freeform, please stop me, so it may be different for others, they high as balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii4lyfe/pseuds/Kawaii4lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wants to play DDR and Eren goes along because who could say no to an intoxicated Levi? Not an intoxicated Eren. whoops. </p>
<p>P.s. I'm trash pls forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you start a DDR war... In my heart.

You start a DDR war... In my heart 

 

The lighter makes a click noise twice. This lighter is getting pretty old but it's Levi's favorite so we use it. The smoke feels tangy and leaves a taste that can only be described as "weed" in my mouth and lingers on my lips. I'm holding my breath when Levi speaks up, "Oi, Eren, pass the fucking bowl you shit wad." 

I laugh because Levi swears even more after a couple hits. I pass the piece we picked out together, it's brown, blue, silver, and grey. The thing is as clean as when we bought it because Levi only smokes if the piece is clean. 0 ash in it, it is really something most marvel at. 

I let the smoke go, it drifts through the air like it is lost but still knows where it will eventually end up. I look over at Levi, it always surprises me that he's there, "Are you good?" I ask. 

"Fuck no you pussy ass motherfucker. Every stoner in the world would laugh if I was," that's not true, Levi is probably going to get very high very soon. 

"Lets take a couple more hits then we can smoke later if you want," I say as a compromise. 

"Alright," he responds. He inhales the smoke and passes the hunk of glass to me. It's still lit so I take a hit and realize as I'm holding my breath just how high I am. My head feels light like I'm in water but the rest of my body doesn't even feel real. It's like I'm changing from 3-D to 2-D. I'm still not sure if I like that. 

The smell of smoke and sour candies fill the air, Levi hates the smell. I , personally, like it. It makes me almost feel safe in a smoky cocoon. It's warm, groggy, and smells like teenage rebellion. Levi says it smells like dank ass shit and lights a incense. He opens the window, his movements look so beautiful right now. Everything looks like a million pictures being flipped through, it's poetic and cliché so I laugh out loud at my stupid musings. 

"Jesus Christ on a cracker how high are you right now," Levi grunts. 

"High enough to laugh at myself," I say with another chuckle 

"Dude, I am so fucking thirsty-" Levi starts

I shoot him the most pervy face I can muster and say "Same," in a too loud voice. 

"I fucking hate you," he mumbles standing up wobbling, "what do we have to drink?" 

"Wa-derp" I respond thinking I am clever. 

"Oh my fucking god, don't not- no I mean do not bring back that shitty phrase you meme loving fuck," he says wobbling and groping the wall as he goes to get a drink. 

He comes back into the room with his hands wobbling a little bit and a mason jar filled with lemon water, see in this apartment we only drink from the finest glasses and only drink the finest of waters. 

Just kidding, we are just two hippie-ass punks. 

"Eren," he says waving his hand near my leg, "Eren, no listen this is important, what made us?" 

"Evolution, you dumb fuck," I say this because I care. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot!!" Levi says as if his brain was empty with the exception of what was happening at this moment in time. There is a few moments of silence,it seems much shorter though, due to the fact of our lack of time substance. Our lack of reality caused us to not check the clock once to see we had been quiet for 15 minutes, we must be high as balls.

Of course, it is Levi to break our fascination with what was just around us, we were both just enjoying the patterns on the ceiling when he gets a glint of excitement in his eyes, they look how they did when he was 13 years old, "Eren, ya know what sounds like so much fun right now?" 

I feel shock for 5 seconds over how abruptly he popped up to ask me this question, " No, Levi, what?" 

"Dance Dance Revolution. Do we have that?" 

"I think we do, let's go check." 

"Okay!" The excitement in his voice and face made a doofy smile spread across my face. He had no idea just how much I loved him. I thought to tell him but before I did the thought raced right out of my mind when Levi started looking for DDR mats. 

I couldn’t help but feel excitement, none that could match to Levi’s though as he plugged in the crinkling mats and turned on the T.V. which asked us in a loud as fuck voice if we were ready to dance or something of the sorts. I swear to god at that very moment I heard the fucking 21 year old man with a reputation squeal about fucking DDR. I almost cried I was holding back so much laughter. 

After 10 minutes of Levi trying to pick the most kawaii waifu on this piece of trash game He picked the one with Blue hair, a bikini top, and a very uncomfortable looking pair of leather shorts. Wow, I didn’t even notice the boots that went half way up her thighs, this outfit can not be comfortable to wear while tryin’ to show your sick moves. 

To say the least I had a brief rant about it because Mikasa raised me to be respectable and know about that kind of bull shit. This is why I need feminism, smh. After five minutes we are finally ready to pick our song to play DDR. 

Picking songs is the realest part of this whole game, in my opinion. we were between Hollaback girl by Gwen Stefani and Wannabe by the Spice Girls. Two very honorable choices. I honestly think taking twenty minutes to pick between the two is reasonable. Who could choose between them? Not two high barely adult men. 

In the end we had to flip a coin. It took several tries because we couldn’t figure out how to flip a fucking coin. Spice Girls was the victor. Levi was already thrilled and sung as much as he knew before I stomped on the pad to say it was the song we wanted. 

To say the least the song was much harder than we remembered it ever being. I got an ‘E’ and Levi, to his delight scored higher with a ‘D’. The enthusiastic DJ of the game sounded very disappointed in our scores though, which made Levi feel like he was cheated and declared that the game was rigged. I don’t think he understood that you can’t really rig a game at a specific person, Maybe the characters but we just have clumsy feet and probably didn’t look at the screen for a total of 30 seconds. A lot can happen in thirty seconds though so you can see how we didn’t do so well. 

We layed on the couch after and just smiled like a couple of doofuses until we fell asleep. 

 

 

Levi left it there for me. This is how he shows love, not through words or ridiculously large gestures of romance, though I suppose that works for some, it is for us, the small things we do for each other. 

God do I love this man.   
I pray he knows. I opened my eyes to an empty couch and a smile on my face even though my mouth was dry and tasted like shit. A cup of water and some mouth wash was on the table next to me, I knew

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for never writing lmao I was not feeling very happy so I wrote only sad horrible things but I'm back. As always kudos and constructive criticism is appreciated. Also if you just want to tell me u love me that's cool too.


End file.
